Człowiek sukcesu z SGH
Staż zacząłem od pracy na mopie, później po dwóch tygodniach dostawałem już bardziej odpowiedzialne zadania: mycie okien, przecieranie szmatką poręczy od schodów i klamek od drzwi. Aż w końcu pewnego dnia (pamiętam to jak dziś, to był piękny lipcowy poranek, a ja w moim eleganckim garniturku z wyprzedaży w Galerii Centrum za 300 zł, pędziłem co koń wyskoczy do świątyni współczesnych finansów - siedziby Citka na Senatorskiej). Otóż, gdy już się zbliżałem do budynku zobaczyłem śniadego mężczyznę w turbanie. Tak, to był on - nasz nowy Dyrektor ds. Obsługi Klientów Korporacyjnych. Widziałem od kolegów, że jest hindusem. Podszedł do mnie i łamaną polszczyzną powiedział, żebym przyszedł do niego po południu, jak skończę robotę na mopie, bo ma dla mnie "zadanie specjalne". Aż się nogi pode mną ugięły. Byłem tak przejęty, że nie mogłem się zupełnie skupić na pracy, nawet dwa razy wylałem wodę z kubła na podłogę. W końcu o 14:30 wszedłem do sekretariatu Dyrektora. Sekretarki nie było. Czekałem prawie dziesięć minut, ale ona sie nie pojawiała. W końcu pomyślałem sobie "moja kariera jest w moich rękach, muszę działać, taka okazja może się drugi raz nie powtórzyć". Zapukałem do drzwi Dyrektora i nacisnąłem na klamkę. Wszedłem do środka. On siedział w majestatycznej pozie za biurkiem, pochylony nad jakimiś papierami. Gdy mnie zobaczył wstał, podszedł do mnie, uścisnął moją dłoń i wskazał mi wygodną skórzaną kanapę. Usiadłem, a on zamknął drzwi. Podzsedł do mnie usiadł obok mnie i rozpiął rozporek. Moim oczom ukazała się wielka, stercząca śniada knaga. Dyrektor powiedział do mnie: "Chyba wiesz co masz robić"? Pokiwałem głową i wziąłem sie do roboty. Wszystko trwało jakieś 10 min. Na szzęście udało mi się nie uronić żadnej kropelki. Hindus wstał, zapiął rozporek, podał mi szklankę z wodą mineralną i powiedział, żebym popił. Następnie usiadł za biurkiem i powiedział "zwalnia sie stanowisko kierownika serwisu sprzątającego w banku. Myślę, że będziesz się nadawał do tej roboty". Z radości aż podskoczyłem do góry. Gdy wyszedłem z pokoju zacisnąłem ręce w geście trimfu i pomyślałem "warto było męczyć się przez te 5 lat na SGH-u". Od tego czasu moja kariera nabrała zawrotnego tempa. Pan Svhi Dolupte Goulvahre osobiście zajął się pchaniem mnie po szczeblach korporacyjnej kariery - niestety oprócz tego zajmował się również pchaniem mojego kakalca. Ale warto było znieść te niedogodności. Po 3 miesiącach stać mnie było na to, żeby mie kupować koszul i krawatów w promocjach Tesco za 9,99 (wiecie o co chodzi - wielkie kosze a w nich koszule z krawatami) i przerzucić się na półkę, gdzie koszule leżą na półkach. Moja samoocena, jak również szacunek współpracowików od razu wzrosły. Po jakimś czasie Pan Goulvahre powiedział: "Wykazujesz się doskonale, myślę, że czas, żebyś poznał naprawdę ważnych ludzi. Oni mogą pomóc ci przejść do działu >>Private Asset Management<<" (to tam trzymamy pieniądze Jasia K. zanim znajdą się w dyskretnym banku na wyspie Man i inwestujemy je w amerykańskie fundusze hedgingowe). Aż podskoczyłem z radości. Szef zaprosił mnie na "firmową kolację w małym gronie" w restauracji hinduskiej, której nazwy wam nie podam, bo takich leszczy jak wy nie byłoby stać tam na szatniarza. Ubrany w mój nowy garnitur z najnowszej kolekcji produkowanej pod własną marką przez Galerię Centrum oraz poliesterowy krawat z Tesco ( z tych najdroższych, 39,99) w najmodniejszym w tym sezonie kolorze bladego różu, pewenym siebie krokiem (tak jak nas uczyli na treningu z asertywności) wszedłem do małej salki, wynajętej jak się okazało tylko dla nas. Czekali na mnie - John - szef działu, do którego miałem przejść, żwawy 60-latek, znany wam Svhi oraz - Henri - przedstawiciel centrali na Europę. Po kurtuazyjnych powitaniach, zagaił John (oczywiście po angielsku leszczyny): "Svhi has told us that you are really briliant, boy. Show us what u can". Nie trzeba było mi powtarzać: najpierw erotyczny taniec na stole (miałem skórzane majtki z sex-shopu ze specjalną klapą na dupie - kosztowały pół mojej pensji, ale wiedziałem że to dobra inwestycja), potem self-performance z wibratorem przyniesionym w mojej skajowej teczce potem siorbanie pindoli a na koniec mój numer popisowy - obsługa trzech na raz - jeden w kakalcu, drugi w dziobie, trzeci ręką - oczywiście z 3 zmianami, tak żeby każdy miał możność skosztowania wszystkiego. Gdy było po wszystkim, a ja wycierałem usta z nasienia i wydłubywałem spomiędzy zębów włosy łonowe Johna, ten powiedział "Shvi was right, your performance was outstanding, congratulations boy! From now on, you are Key Customer Junior Manager at Private Asset Management!". I tak zostałem managerem... Muszę jednak zaznaczyć, że taka błyskotliwa kariera to trudny kawałek chleba. Aby dalej utrzymywać się na szczycie musiałem pracować w pocie czoła, często po normalnych godzinach pracy zostawać w banku. Pan Svhi pomagał mi, ale jak się pewnie domyślacie nic za darmo. Przede wszystkim regularnie raz w tygodniu musiałem świadczyc mu usługi seksualne i to full service. Ponieważ jego oczekiwania wobec mnie systematycznie rosły, zostałem skierowany na specjalne szkolenie orgaanizowane w hotelu Gołębiewski. Zajęcia prowadzili doswadczeni instruktorzy z najlepszych agencji towarzyskich w Warszawie. Szkolenie trwało trzy dni i było podzielone na kilka bloków tematycznych: 1. Robienie loda. Najpierw była krótki wykład teoretyczny z pokazem slajdów i kilku scen z filmów XXX. Na tej podstawie instruktor (czarny, wielki hebanowy murzyn) swoim potoczystym angielskim profesjonalnie objaśniał: jakich błędów unikać i na co zwracać szczególną uwagę. Później mieliśmy dobrać się w pary i każdy miał zrobić koledze z pary "laskę". Instruktor chodził po sali i na bieżąco korygował nasze błędy. 2. Sex analny. Na początek wszyscy uczestnicy szkolenia dostali od organizatorów butelki Coca Coli 1l. Kiedy juz siedzieliśmy "na nich" rozpoczął sie wykład na temat anatomii i fizjologii odbytu. 3. Spotkanie z proktologiem omawiające tematy radzenia sobie z przykrymi dolegliwościami. Między innymi, jak ćwiczyć mięśnie zwieracza itp. Po powrocie ze szkolenia Dyrektor od razu postanowił sprawdzić ile na nim sie nauczyłem. sądząc po jego minie był chyba zadowolony. Po dwóch miesiącach awansowałem na stanowisko Key Account Manager i zostałem wysłany na trzymiesięczne szkolenie do centrali w Nowym Jorku. Gdy wiadmość o awansie i szkoleniu w NY do mnie dotarła za pośrednictwem służbowego intranetu popadłem w dziką radość. Czułem, że moja kariera nabrała prędkości, której nawet ja nie kontroluję - niestety czasem nie kontrolowałem również stolca, choć ta niedogodność stanowiła niską cenę za prestiż i poczucie zawodowego spełnienia, jakie stały się mym udziałem, a VIPowska karta Medicovera jaką dostałem wraz z ostatnim awansem uprawniała mnie do bezpłatnych konsultacji u światowej sławy proktolog prof. Kaban-Czop. Terapia laserem i drobna korekta plastyczna sprawiły że dolegliwości minęły a mój kakalec stał się tak ciasny, ze Svhi mawiał "Boy, your ass is so tight, that I'm cumming too fast!" Ale do rzeczy, był pochmurny nowojorski poranek, gdy Concorde specjalnie wyczarterowany dla kadry zarządzającej naszego banku dotknął kołami ziemi. Program wzmacniania więzi miedzy pracownikami (Team Spirit Developement Programm) zakładał, że każdy zostanie zakwaterowany u osoby, której stanowisko odpowiada stanowisku jego szefa w kraju, z którego przybył. To oznaczało, że miałem zamieszkać u Pana Mbwewe d'Armagnack. Z jego biogramu, który miałem w służbowym folderze dowiedziałem się, że pochodzi z Nowego Orleanu, ale jego ojciec był szamanem w wiosce połozonej w okolicach Ghany. Nie miałem czasu doczytać reszty, gdy w hali odpraw zobaczyłem ogromnego murzyna w doskonale skrojonym garniaku (potem miałem się dowiedzieć, że uszył go dla niego sam wielki Karl), po chwili półmetrowa łapa walnęła mnie w plery z taką siłą, że wpadłem na jakąś starą japonkę, która zaczęła się drzeć, co spowodowało interwencję ochrony, ale to nieistotne. Już pierwszej nocy miałem się przekonać, że Mbwewe został obdarzony nie tylko jeśli chodzi o wzrost i ręce. Powiem szczerze, takiej KNAGI nie widziałem nawet na pornosach instruktażowych w trakcie szkolenia w Mikołajkach. Gdy zdjął swoje jedwabne bokserki szyte ręcznie przez Donatellę Versace mym oczom ukazał się potwór długości około 40 cm. Ale najbardziej przerażała jego grubość, to COŚ miało średnicę 14 cm (podaję dokładne miary ponieważ Mbwewe nie omieszkał mnie poinformować). Nerwowo przełknałem ślinę, ale wtedy uświadomiłem sobie, że człowiek sukcesu nie zna słowa "nie". Zamknałem oczy i zacząłem ssać. To jeszcze było proste, ale wiedziałem, że Mbwewe będzie chciał bliżej zapoznać się z moim kakaowym jarem specjalnie na tę okoliczność wygolonym. Nie miałem czasu pomyśleć o lubrykancie, bo Mbwewe władczym ruchem swych szamańskich przodków złapał mnie za kark i zasadził swe monstrum w mój anus po same wytatuowane bile. Zacząłem się wyrywać i popiskiwać jak mała suczka, ale jego łapa skutecznie tłumiła wszelkie odgłosy. Czułem jak mój odbyt rozciąga się do granic możliwości a pała Mbwewe zagłębia się tam, gdzie zachodził proces kałowy. Przestraszyłem się - a jeśli wyjmie go i zobaczy że jest umazany w kupie??? To będzie wysoce nieprofesjonalne!!! Nie miałem czasu rozważyć tego niebezpieczeństwa bo Mbwewe wlał we mnie pół litra gorącego nasienia, po czym położył mnie na wznak, kucnął nad moją twarzą i zaczął wydawać pełne tryumfu porykiwania. Nagle poczułem że coś gorącego dotyka moich ust. Tak To była jego kupa. Mbwewe zwyczajem swego plemienia oddawał stolec do moich ust. Nie chciałem "tego" jeść... ale wtedy przypomniałem sobie, że człowiek sukcesu nie zna słowa "nie". Otworzyłem usta i zacząłem żuć....